Feral Minds - Wolverine Pushes Logan Aside
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: Part 2 of Feral Minds series, takes a look at Logan who after regaining his memories, had them stripped from him again. Wolverine takes control and traps Logan within their shared mind as he is out for revenge against EVERYONE, not only Sabretooth. I'd be lying if I said that was a good thing, for them anyway as he wants his memories back and will kill anyone who gets in his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Feral Minds – Wolverine Pushes Logan aside**

**This is Part II of the Feral Minds Series, as it takes a look at Logan, and as the name implies, Logan's animal side, The Wolverine, who decides to push his humanity aside and take full permanent control of his mind and body. This involuntary mind switch usually happened while Logan was asleep, but eventually became more noticeable when it manifested itself when he was wide awake and made him and everyone else fear for the X-Men's and by extension, Bayville's and the world's safety. Especially when they found out that Sabretooth wasn't the only person Wolverine had a bone to break with.**

**Wolverine was now in the Danger Room, drilling the younger X-Men (Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Spyke, Cyclops, Shadowcat, Sunspot and Rogue)**

"Is that the best you've got, Sunspot?" Wolverine growled looking at the teen with his arms folded as he protested "Hey, I'm doing my best here." Logan narrowed his eyes "Well, do better."

Kurt ported out of the way of a saw blade as Jean used her telekinetic powers to disable the blades as they're sent flying toward them. They looked at Wolverine "What has been his problem lately?" asked Jean as Kurt nodded in agreement "Yeah, I've never seen him this mad before. Maybe we should try to cheer him up?"

"You really wanna try that, elf?" Wolverine walked up on him before he could notice as Kurt chuckles nervously and replies "Well, worth a shot." Wolverine raised an eyebrow and sniffed the elf before holding his nose "yeah, right. I thought I smelled something funky 'round here, take a bath and we'll talk."

"Well..., that went better than expected" said Jean as Kurt replies sadly "Face it, he hates us, Jean. Especially me, with how much I joke around."

"You may be a joker, but that's what makes you special in your own little way" Jean adds reassuringly "we should get another opinion about this in class with Dr. McCoy."

**Jean accompanies Kurt to Science class, but Wolverine appears for a visit and to keep an eye on certain cheaters during Hank's pop quiz.**

Logan walks up to Evan's seat as he smiles widely "What the heck are you grinning about?" Spyke groans "Well,-" Wolverine cuts in with a growl "Shut it an' save your smile for after you get the results."

Logan then turns to Kurt who was staring at him blankly and slaps him out of his daze "Oy, the answers ain't on my butt, so stop starin' or I'll give ya a reason to!" It was funny but no one dared to laugh as he then retrieves a small basket from Hank's desk and walks around "ALL cellular phones, turn 'em off and put 'em in here and don't make me search your belongings or do a strip search. Cuz I will if I need to."

He then pulls a seat beside Hank and started the exam "Begin." He said gruffly, trying not to growl as Hank pats his shoulder "Be calm, Logan. They're in no trouble, unless they're stupid enough to cheat in your presence, that is." Logan looks at him but remains silent and shrugs.

**The exam has been completed by everyone now, except Kurt, Peter and Kitty. Logan glared at the three if they even looked at him or each other for answers but eventually or intentionally Kurt finished last.**

**Logan yanked his paper away as soon as he'd entered the last answer, just so he couldn't make any last minute changes then bid the two farewells as he left to find somewhere quiet to mark them.**

"Kurt, was there something you needed to talk to me about?" Beast asked as Kurt nodded "Yes, sir. It's about Logan. Does he hate us or something?" Hank rubbed his chin "Well, it's hard to say, Kurt, even I wonder that lately but I know him, he may have issues but he'd stop at nothing to protect us." Hank looks at the door before continuing "The X-Men are the closest thing he has to a family."

**Meanwhile, Logan goes to the mansion's library and starts to mark his papers. It was an understatement to say he was pissed at the moment. Kitty, who was worried since the Danger Room session that morning (when he blew a fuse on Sunspot) was spying on him with Peter, who tried and failed to persuade her otherwise.**

"Why don't _you_ just ask Professor Logan his problem, Kitty?" Peter pleaded as they watched Logan "I don't think he'll like being spied on."

Kitty replies "He never does, but there has to be a reason why he's so extra moody today" Peter looks at her matter-of-factly "Kitten, he's almost ALWAYS in a bad mood. I just don't want to get caught when he's on his bad side."

Peter looks up to see the test papers there but Logan gone as Kitty raised an eyebrow "Wait. Where'd he go?" Peter face palms "I've got to learn how to disappear like that."

"Assassins?" Wolverine growls glaring at the two "If you're with Sabretooth, you've picked the wrong Wolverine to mess with!" He almost shreds both before Kitty phases them out of the room and out of danger, at least for now as Wolverine narrows his eyes "And you won't be gettin' away that easily either." He leaves the library forgetting about Hank's test papers.

**Kitty fazed herself and Peter until she was sure they were far enough away from him, in the kitchen they met Remy and none other than Logan, who seems unaware of whatever happened earlier.**

"What happened to you two, half-pint?" Logan asks, concerned as Peter keeps his distance and Kitty glares at Logan "What? You attacked us in the library, like, Danger Room style and nearly killed us. You accused us of trying to assassinate you for Victor Creed!"

Logan looks at the two up and down before nearly choking on his coffee "That's a lie, half-pint. I haven't seen you all day since class and why would the two of you want to kill me anyway or work fer Creed?" Remy then points at Peter's wound "Care to explain how he got dat then, Monsieur Logan?"

"No, I don't know or care." Logan says as he restrains a growl and leaves the kitchen to goes to Xavier's office "I've got to see the Professor" Remy then turns to Peter and Kitty "Is there something I'm not gettin' here?"

Peter turns to him and scowls "Before you ask, we aren't lying." Kitty frowns "He's been, like, really grouchy in class today but just now he was completely calm after taking us for assassins and almost shredding us in the library. Go figure." She shrugs

**Logan arrives at the Professor's office only to find him with a very much unwanted visitor, his older half-brother Victor Creed better known as Sabretooth.**

Wolverine was ready to snap at the scent of his rival "Creed." Victor turns and smiles at him "Well, 'bout time you got here, Logan. We have some business to talk about."

"Leave me alone. My 'business' is with Xavier and him alone, so you better get out of this house before I stop talkin' nice." Wolverine frowns and sits in the chair beside Victor.

"Hmph" Victor smiles "I like this 'new' you, bub. You should be thanking me for this."

That was the last straw for Logan as he desperately tried to suppress his animal side from killing everyone in sight "I'm warning ya for the last god-fuckin' time, Creed! Get out of here or I'll make sure you never leave!"

Sabretooth got out of his seat and slowly backed away from Logan _**"There's definitely something different about him" **_he thought before turning to the Professor as he approached Logan "Bad idea gettin' that close to him, X."

"Wolverine is nothing like you, Creed" Xavier said as Victor shot back "You should be glad if he were like me, instead of _this_. This is all Logan's fault anyway; his mind has become so weak and dependent on you numbskulls that the Wolverine is takin' control, _permanent_ control. But you already knew that, didn't ya?" he said to Xavier as Kitty and Peter's scent graced his nostrils and they phased into the room.

Kurt ported in as Cyclops, Jean, Beast, Storm, Remy, Rogue and Sunspot came through the door. "Was this what you were trying to warn me about, Kitty?" Hank asked as Kitty nodded "Yeah, he just, like, snapped and attacked us in the library after class saying Sabretooth here sent us to kill him." as Scott adds "Not to mention, losing his cool on Sunspot in the Danger Room".

"We were just in the kitchen and he was perfectly normal. A bit too quiet but normal." Remy smirks as Logan glared at him and the smirk disappeared.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sabretooth. How exactly do we reverse this?" Sunspot asks turning his eye to the somewhat calmer but still twitchy Logan.

Victor looks at the Professor "I think I should stay here for a bit. Just to keep an eye on the runt." That woke Logan from his dream as he glares at Victor with authority "Your help ain't needed, bub. Or wanted."

"Are you alright, Logan?" asks Hank as Logan growls at him "You got a problem with me being ok, bub?!" Hank shakes his head in confusion "No, I was just concerned."

Logan runs up and punches Hank in the face "You should be more worried about yer ugly wife, stupid kids and dumb ass religion." Hank falls to the ground.

"Does he have an insult for all o' you or something?" Victor asks with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle to Sunspot who replies "Pretty much but he may have just gone too far with Hank there."

Victor nods "Ya think?" as Scott adds "Yeah, but he's insulted Hank's religious and family life before and lived to regret it."

Logan walked up to where Hank was, but having had just about enough of the argument, the blue-furred mutant uses his great agility and flips to his feet before grabbing Logan's throat, he then walks out of the office, giving the door a heavy slam behind him.

_**{SLAM!}**_

_**{BAM!}**_

**Hank is gone as the door literally falls off its hinges to find Wolverine buried in 50 feet of cement and rubble that used to be a wall. Sabretooth then walks out and follows McCoy, stomping Logan's crotch on his way out. The other X-Men are as shocked as they are speechless, but they knew it was only a matter of time and Logan was asking for it that time. Victor was itching to kick Logan's ass but knew he'd get his chance eventually.**

"I didn't think you had it in ya" Sabretooth chuckles as he meets Beast who stares at him "Shouldn't you be watching Logan, so he won't try to leave?"

Victor grabs another beer from the fridge "Nah, besides he's gonna be really ticked if he heard what 'ol metal butt, Magneto and his Brotherhood had to say about him."

**In the garage, Kurt arrives with some beers Logan had requested to find him working on his bike as usual but staring at him blankly the entire time. Kurt ignores it for the while, but would soon learn never to ignore Wolverine.**

"There's somethin' on your mind, Kurt? I don't need to be a telepath to know it." Logan raises an eyebrow to the blue elf "You look worried. Are you afraid or uncomfortable around me?" But Kurt shakes his head "No, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you, that's all." He chuckles, as Logan's senses sharpened for even the slightest sign of fear or a lie.

Logan doesn't even look like he believes him either, but goes back to working on his bike "A'right, thanks fer the beer." Kurt sighs and takes a seat near the wall with a sketch pad. He'd been learning to draw from Peter and thought he could get a sketch of Logan, but Logan of course, did not know about this and he could never try to sneak up on him again which he tried after what happened the last time...

_**Flashback start**_

Kurt ports into Logan's shower, while he's taking a bath. Logan turns and almost slips to the smell of sulphur and growls as he rips the sketch pad to shreds "Kurt! Don't EVER port into my bathroom AGAIN!" He swings his claws at Nightcrawler but he ports out as he said "Sorry."

Logan snarled to himself "Better be" as he finished his bath.

_**Flashback end**_

**Logan is finished with his bike and sneaks up and sits beside Kurt without him even noticing.**

"So this is what you've been up to" Logan smirks as he snatches the sketch pad and looks though it, noticing only very well drawn pictures of himself "Not bad."

"Wait. It's for a school project." Kurt lied as he tried to retrieve his sketch pad but Logan isn't amused as he said "Yeah, right."

Hank and Victor step in and Victor find drawings of him as well and raised an eyebrow to Kurt "How did you even find time to draw these?" he asks then smiles "You never fail to impress me, kid. The runt should be proud."

Hank looks at it as well with a raised eyebrow "Impressive and very realistic, Kurt, but how'd you even find Victor to make these sketches?" Kurt only shrugs as Victor agrees with Hank with a nod.

Logan gets on his bike and starts it as he puts on his helmet "Just don't let me catch you in my shower again." The door of the garage opens and Logan speeds off as Sabretooth raises an eyebrow "You were in his shower?"

"_**Magneto. The Wolverine's coming to knock on yer doorstep" **_Logan thinks as he rides to the port to await a ship trafficking mutants to Genosha.

Logan manages to sneak himself and his motorcycle onto a fishing boat that smuggled mutants over to Genosha, then below deck where the mutants stayed and found a corner to be alone. Everyone gasped in shock to his arrival, but remained silent and away from him for good reason.

Logan scowls at the thought that these innocent, albeit stupid mutants actually believed that Genosha was the place for them but decided to ignore them as long as they stayed away from him and his bike.

**After sailing for God knows how long, they make port on Genosha's shore and Wolverine bursts out of the ship on his motorcycle...destination, Magneto's castle.**

**Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Logan's unusual absence was just being noticed as no one could seem to locate him or get on to his cell. So, Victor had Hank use the mansion's computers to track Logan's cellular phone, praying he still had it with him, and located him in Genosha.**

Hank looked at Victor as both mutants couldn't believe their eyes as he was located on the mutant island of Genosha and moving fast towards Magneto's home there as well as that of his followers "Do you think?" Victor asked as Hank answered "Yes, it's Logan, he must have heard us talking about him and the Brotherhood".

Kitty, Kurt and Peter appear in room with Victor and Hank as they were about to leave "What's going on?" asked Kurt as Peter adds "It's Logan, isn't it?" and Kitty seems worried "Of course it's Logan, Pete. Why else wouldn't he pick up his cell?"

Hank and Victor look at each other then back to the others as Hank says "Yes, he's gone to Genosha"

**Sabretooth and the X-Men head to the Blackbird, while at the same time in Genosha, Wolverine had just made it to the outer perimeters of Magneto's base, but that was now about it for his good luck for he also activated the alarm which alerted every mutant on the island of his presence, but not his exact position.**

As Wolverine ran from corridor to corridor, a shadow seemed to be following him. He stops and sniffs, by instinct alone he retracts the middle claw on one hand and spins around, pinning Mystique who was disguised as Jean Grey by the throat "Give it up, Raven. I know it's you, so just leave me alone." He frees her and goes on.

Mystique reverts to her original form, as she gasps for air "I know why you're here, Lo-Wolverine. You want Magneto." Wolverine stops and glares at her "You, of all people, should tread very lightly with me. I don't want only Erik, I want the entire Brotherhood and I'll get them all, eventually." Wolverine looked at her as if having wicked thoughts.

"Now, the question is" Wolverine snarled "What do I do with you?" He started walking towards her as she tried to get away "Tsk, I won't hurt you, not yet anyway. I want Pietro and Wanda first; I'm saving daddy fer last!"

**Wolverine cornered Mystique and would have kissed her but a blur swiped her from under him, he sniffed and smiled. He knew he couldn't outrun the speedster, but he has outsmarted him before as he followed the scent out the exit.**

"Hey, Mystique, what up with Logan?" Quicksilver asked "He suuure seems to be interested in ya lately." He said as Raven slapped him "Fool!" He stopped and held his face "Hey, what the hell!" he glared at her "Is that the thanks I get for saving you from that animal? The nerve." Raven was pissed now "He wasn't after me, Quicksilver! He was after you, your sister and Magneto!"

"What?!" Pietro's jaw dropped "But what the hell did I ever do to him?!" Mystique turned to see the feral slashing through mutants and looking directly at them.

**Wolverine charged at them, only for Juggernaut to get in his way but Wolverine slips past his easier than usual and pinned Quicksilver before he could evade.**

"Don't underestimate me, bub. When I want something, I get it!" Wolverine grinned as he pinned Quicksilver who pointed at Raven "At least ya didn't get to her."

Wolverine laughed "She'll get what's comin' to her in time. _You're_ the one I'm after, now where's daddy?!"

**Logan looks up as he hears the familiar sound of the Blackbird as it comes in overhead, dropping out of its invisibility cloak. He smiles and glares down on Pietro as an idea creeps into his head and he rolls onto his back to make it look like he was the one being attacked.**

That got that idiot X-Man, Cyclops fooled as he came out and tackled Pietro off of Wolverine who thought _**"Poor thing. Wait 'til I get my hands on him, but first things first, Magneto."**_ He flips to his feet and breaks into the castle.

Wolverine comes to a stop in a large hall, he stops and sniffed as he mentally named the familiar mutants he smelled _**"I smell Scarlet Witch, Mystique, Magneto, slightly and—ew, Toad"**_ He chuckles wickedly as he walks around, following his nose, but he slightly felt a magnetic tug on his adamantium skeleton and doesn't completely dismiss it as it only reminded him of one of the many men who can bend his will.

The Master of Magnetism, Magneto uses his powers, which has an effect on Logan's metal skeleton to pull him into a room, where he, Scarlet Witch and Toad were and slammed him on almost every wall on the way there "Wolverine, what are you doing here?" Magneto asked calmly "The man with indestructible metal in his bones wants to fight the Master of Magnetism? You're outmatched."

"Oh, no. You're dead wrong, Magneto" Wolverine turned a demented stare at him and smiled "This time, I came prepared to kill ya!" Magneto heard a beeping sound and looked down to find a small bomb on his and Scarlet Witch's chest "No."

Wolverine snarled "Oh, yeah. Boom." The bomb then armed itself and blew the two away, without killing them as Logan regained control of his body and charged, only to be intercepted and tackled by Sabretooth and Colossus.

Wolverine wrestled with the two until he slashed Colossus' face and stuck his other claws through Sabretooth's brain "Goddamn you" Colossus growls holding his bleeding face as Victor slumped to the floor as his wound sewed itself back up. He got to his feet and just looked at his younger brother "What happened to you, Jimmy? This isn't you." He said calmly as Wolverine attacked again "Well it is now! I'm the animal you always wanted me ta' be!"

Victor holds his ground and easily blocked the blow "Jimmy" he growled "You know as well as I do, that isn't true or you'd be more than a match fer me."

Jean ran in and yelled "Victor!" Wolverine turned his head slowly to look at her "Don't hurt him". He turned and smiles at Victor as he pulled him close "Yeah, Victor. Don't hurt poor little Wolvie." He then sprints off after Magneto as Sabretooth glares at Jean and growled "Stupid fuckin' frail! Yer as good as dead with that kind of lovey-dovey bullshit where the runt's concerned. He won't be as nice to you as yer bein' to him whether ya like it or not! Word of advice, don't get between me and the runt again, we've got history." He went after Wolverine with Gambit and Sunspot not far behind.

Jean stands there, shocked. She knows Sabretooth is right but still won't believe it totally just yet.

**They enter the building to see that Wolverine had already easily defeated Scarlet Witch and nearly killed Toad as he corners Magneto.**

"Talk" Wolverine snarls at a confused and wounded Magneto who replies "I don't know where it is, but I know who does."

Wolverine sniffs then squeezes his neck "That's gonna be yer LAST lie, bub!"

"I'm not lying" Magneto could barely speak "Your son and Mystique has it now." Wolverine didn't like what he was hearing, having met Mystique earlier as he drops Magneto "Then they're dead. You'll be spared only cuz of yer past friendship with Xavier, but I find out you're wrong, I'm coming back and not leaving without yer helmet AND head in it, do I make myself clear?!" Wolverine growls turning his eye on Sabretooth.

"Stop, runt!" Creed steps in and he smiles wickedly "Don't worry, Creed. He lives, for now but yer in my way though." He pops his claws "and I'll allow no one to get in my way! SO MOVE IT, ya wannabes!"

**Wolverine escapes as they take a break for the night and Sabretooth is intent to find out what exactly his half-brother was after from Magneto while he doesn't exactly like the fact that Daken's involved in this either. He steps into the room Erik recovers in as he speaks via satellite with Xavier. Xavier was as shocked as everyone else to know that Wolverine was behind the attack.**

"Who could be responsible for this?" Xavier thought out loud making Erik glare at him "You should know, Charles. After all, you sent Wolverine after me for my piece."

"Piece?" Sabretooth raised a distrusting eyebrow "Piece of what?"

The old friends look at each other then the angered Sabretooth, who was NOT leaving without his answer joined by the confused X-Men and Brotherhood mutants.

"You should already know, Creed." Erik says with a confident smirk that Creed wanted to slap clean off along with his face as he queried "know what?"

"He wants his memories back" Xavier adds "he'd regained them but I felt that him, being in the physical and mental state he was in at the time that they'd do more harm than good for him so I removed them and kept them in a physical crystallized form of telepathic energy."

Victor's eyes widen in annoyance at the telepath though he tried to think rationally for now "More harm than good, huh? Yer just lucky I'm not there to rip yer already useless limbs off right now!" He stared at Xavier with absolute disgust, same for Erik as he leaves "I've heard enough!"

Jean leaves in tears behind him, followed by the other disappointed mutants as Juggernaut adds "Just so ya know, Magneto, he almost killed your boy too and if it weren't for us – your lackeys – both X-Men and Brotherhood, you'd have one less child to frown upon." He was the last to leave before looking at Xavier "I expected better of you, brother."

**The X-Men, Brotherhood and Sabretooth were outside the place where Erik rested when the screen splits to an animalistic howl showing the surprise on all their faces – Erik included.**

Jean dashes off into the forest, hoping to find Logan which she did and immediately tried to make telepathic contact with him but fails as he grins and tips his finger to her "It won't work, telepath. I've had my eye on you fer quite a while now and I won't let ya have Logan that easily, got a bit of a soft spot fer ya though." He pulls Jean close when he noticed Sabretooth eavesdropping and narrowed his eyes.

He pins her against the tree and kissed her as he whispered "Not that soft, though" He grinned "After all, animals like Sabretooth and I only show affection to mates or possible mates-to-be. Next time we meet, I'll be sure to either kill ya or make ya mine."

Jean glares at Wolverine "That the best wise-ass threat you've got, Logan?" Wolverine chokes her and slams her against the tree with a growl "I'm warning you, don't call me that again. Logan's gone and only Wolverine runs this party now."

"I doubt that" She stares at him "I'd be dead already if Logan was truly gone."

Wolverine chuckles "Really?" he asks "Yer only dead when yer of no use to me or you get yer X-Men in my way again, but there's someone else here too. Can't you feel him, Creed? Pure, little Logan's still here."

Sabretooth drops down from the tree and glares at Jean "Prove it, take us in there, Jean Grey." Jean nods and transports them into Wolverine and Logan's formally shared mind and was shocked to what they saw.

"Logan" Jean cries holding on to Victor, who was on the brink of tears himself as a almost naked and scarred Logan looks up at them from the cage that was meant for the animal and not the man.

"Jean!" Logan screams "Let me out!" Jean readies herself to do so "Brace yourself, Logan" Logan steps back as Jean attacks the cage with her powers and nothing happened.

Logan is shocked as Wolverine chuckles "No, don't think that'll break very easily." He shakes his head "Ya see, I'm much stronger than Logan and I couldn't break out until he'd let me out, so what chance does he actually have?"

"Let him out, then" Jean says nicely as Wolverine growls "No, he's stayin' put til I say so!"

"I have an idea, frail" Sabretooth pipes up "instead o' tryin' to break him out, how about splitin' him in two?"

Logan shakes "That won't work" Wolverine nods "Even he isn't that stupid, splittin' us apart could be bad fer us both. Alive with nobody home"

"He's right, Jean" Logan says not looking at them "He needs _me_ as much as I need _him _and I'm sorry... fer everything."

**Logan pushes them out of his mind and Wolverine submissively doesn't attack them as they go back to see Magneto.**

"Guess who we just ran into" Jean says to the others as Victor only facepalms and grumbles.

"Jean?" Hank asks "Who'd you run into that's soo important?"

"Wolverine" Sabretooth says as everyone gasps "Red tried to free the runt from his animal side from up here" he points at his head "It didn't end well. I've got a piece o' my mind for Magneto." Sabretooth walks away.

Scott walks out and almost bumps into the irritable feral "What's his problem?" he asks "He seems more ticked off than usual and was that a tear I saw on his face?"

Jean nods as she runs over and cries on Scott's shoulder "It's Logan, he's alive and being held prisoner in his own mind by Wolverine!" Everyone looks shocked.

Sabretooth steps into Magneto's room and holds him in the air by his neck "Now, yer gonna answer me and DO NOT lie to me or you'll regret it darely, what did you do with the runt's memories?!" He squeezed tighter before dropping him back on the bed as the Brotherhood came in, holding him back barely as Magneto caught his breath "It had to be done, those memories were too painful for him to handle at the time...too powerful for even me at the time."

Sabretooth's fingernails turn to claws as he continued "So we took them and Xavier made them into a physical crystal form, splitting them between himself, me, Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four and Iron Man." Sabretooth narrowed his eyes "None of which are a match fer Wolverine."

Avalanche steps in "My question is, if he knew Xavier had a part of his memory, why didn't he take it before leaving the Xavier Institute to come here?"

"That's because he _doesn't_ know, Avalanche" Xavier said "his memory of the event is also in one of the crystals, specifically which one I'm not sure."

**Meanwhile, Wolverine was busy. Since he knew that his memories were taken but not why and he couldn't just waltz in and take it from Magneto with all the X-Men and Brotherhood covering his hide, he knew he had to track down the person who stole Magneto's piece. A person he loathes deeper that that person even knows, his own son, Daken Akihiro and he wasn't hard to find. Wolverine's been dying to cut him a new spleen for quite a long time but he's proven to be a stubborn one as Wolverine smile as he boards a Las Vegas bound plane and formulated his plan.**

"_Looks like somebody's been celebratin', eh, Logan?" _Wolverine thought but got no response from Logan, which bothered him a little _"Yer a bit quiet, Logan, even fer you." _Still no response so Wolverine ignored it for now as he made his way to Vegas, the one place he thought Daken would go to gloat about robbing Magneto and not getting killed since, unlike Logan who has at least a little affection for his son, Wolverine has none, having given up on trying to change him a long time ago, and the good thing was that he couldn't act like it because Logan couldn't force him to anymore.

"Vegas, here I come" Wolverine chuckled to himself as he boarded the plane, but as he got past the metal detector it went crazy as he glared at the security, popped his claws and growled at the person behind the counter "Don't do that, bub. I'm just on vacation and I'll kill any o' you who tries to ruin it."

**Logan gets on the plane and retracts his claws, winking to the same female security officer he'd just threatened. In Vegas, however, Daken was living it up with many people, half of them he didn't know, but all mutants as he had a party for the second time this week alone to celebrate his prize that he didn't even know yet was Logan's memory that his father's animal side was currently on his way to get with a fury only Wolverine could bring.**

"Hey, mister Daken" a burly bodyguard catches the attention of the heavy drinking mutant "So, you lookin' to hook up too, cutie? I'm not picky." The bodyguard raised an eyebrow "Uh, no sir. I'm straight and not interested." Daken shot him a look but kept dancing "So am I most of the time, but that's never stopped me. I have an announcement!" He raised a hand as the music lowered "All drinks are free!"

"Uh, s-sir, that's gonna b-be 500 dollars" The human bartender shook behind the safety of his counter as a large mutant man, eyes like fire smiled at him sadistically gesturing for him come closer, which he did and was pulled the rest of the way as the man asked "Didn't you hear Daken? He said all drinks are free, so get ta' mixin' 'em!" he threw the man back with a growl as his body partially became like electricity and he shot bolts at some bottles and the man's feet "Do it, human or you'll find out just how much current your body can handle before blowing up!"

The bartender obliged out of fear alone as the man nods "Good, you're not as stupid as I thought, human" The bartender smiled "So does that mean I can join your party?" The man shot lightning at another bottle on the shelf with a grin "Not unless you're a mutant, besides you're already part of it, as long as you do as you're told, kid" The music pumped loudly.

**A/N – Daken is partying his life away, as Wolverine is on his way to him. Why did Xavier take away Logan's/Wolverine's memories and does it have something to do with Wolverine taking full control over Logan? Find out more.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feral Minds – Wolverine Pushes Logan aside**

**Logan does the voice over...**

**Previously on X-Men...**

"Talk" Wolverine snarls at a confused and wounded Magneto who replies "I don't know where it is, but I know who does."

Wolverine sniffs then squeezes his neck "That's gonna be yer LAST lie, bub!"

"I'm not lying" Magneto could barely speak "Your son and Mystique has it now." Wolverine didn't like what he was hearing, having met Mystique earlier as he drops Magneto "Then they're dead. You'll be spared only cuz of yer past friendship with Xavier, but I find out you're wrong, I'm coming back and not leaving without yer helmet AND head in it, do I make myself clear?!" Wolverine growls turning his eye on Sabretooth.

"Stop, runt!" Creed steps in and he smiles wickedly "Don't worry, Creed. He lives, for now but yer in my way though." He pops his claws "and I'll allow no one to get in my way! SO MOVE IT, ya wannabes!"

**Wolverine escapes as they take a break for the night and Sabretooth is intent to find out what exactly his half-brother was after from Magneto while he doesn't exactly like the fact that Daken's involved in this either. He steps into the room Erik recovers in as he speaks via satellite with Xavier. Xavier was as shocked as everyone else to know that Wolverine was behind the attack.**

"Who could be responsible for this?" Xavier thought out loud making Erik glare at him "You should know, Charles. After all, you sent Wolverine after me for my piece."

"Piece?" Sabretooth raised a distrusting eyebrow "Piece of what?"

The old friends look at each other then the angered Sabretooth, who was NOT leaving without his answer joined by the confused X-Men and Brotherhood mutants.

"You should already know, Creed." Erik says with a confident smirk that Creed wanted to slap clean off along with his face as he queried "know what?"

"He wants his memories back" Xavier adds "he'd regained them but I felt that him, being in the physical and mental state he was in at the time that they'd do more harm than good for him so I removed them and kept them in a physical crystallized form of telepathic energy."

Victor's eyes widen in annoyance at the telepath though he tried to think rationally for now "More harm than good, huh? Yer just lucky I'm not there to rip yer already useless limbs off right now!" He stared at Xavier with absolute disgust, same for Erik as he leaves "I've heard enough!"

Jean leaves in tears behind him, followed by the other disappointed mutants as Juggernaut adds "Just so ya know, Magneto, he almost killed your boy too and if it weren't for us – your lackeys – both X-Men and Brotherhood, you'd have one less child to frown upon." He was the last to leave before looking at Xavier "I expected better of you, brother."

**The X-Men, Brotherhood and Sabretooth were outside the place where Erik rested when the screen splits to an animalistic howl showing the surprise on all their faces – Erik included.**

Jean dashes off into the forest, hoping to find Logan which she did and immediately tried to make telepathic contact with him but fails as he grins and tips his finger to her "It won't work, telepath. I've had my eye on you fer quite a while now and I won't let ya have Logan that easily, got a bit of a soft spot fer ya though." He pulls Jean close when he noticed Sabretooth eavesdropping and narrowed his eyes.

He pins her against the tree and kissed her as he whispered "Not that soft, though" He grinned "After all, animals like Sabretooth and I only show affection to mates or possible mates-to-be. Next time we meet, I'll be sure to either kill ya or make ya mine."

Jean glares at Wolverine "That the best wise-ass threat you've got, Logan?" Wolverine chokes her and slams her against the tree with a growl "I'm warning you, don't call me that again. Logan's gone and only Wolverine runs this party now."

"I doubt that" She stares at him "I'd be dead already if Logan was truly gone."

Wolverine chuckles "Really?" he asks "Yer only dead when yer of no use to me or you get yer X-Men in my way again, but there's someone else here too. Can't you feel him, Creed? Pure, little Logan's still here."

Sabretooth drops down from the tree and glares at Jean "Prove it, take us in there, Jean Grey." Jean nods and transports them into Wolverine and Logan's formally shared mind and was shocked to what they saw.

"Logan" Jean cries holding on to Victor, who was on the brink of tears himself as a almost naked and scarred Logan looks up at them from the cage that was meant for the animal and not the man.

"Jean!" Logan screams "Let me out!" Jean readies herself to do so "Brace yourself, Logan" Logan steps back as Jean attacks the cage with her powers and nothing happened.

Logan is shocked as Wolverine chuckles "No, don't think that'll break very easily." He shakes his head "Ya see, I'm much stronger than Logan and I couldn't break out until he'd let me out, so what chance does he actually have?"

"Let him out, then" Jean says nicely as Wolverine growls "No, he's stayin' put til I say so!"

"I have an idea, frail" Sabretooth pipes up "instead o' tryin' to break him out, how about splitin' him in two?"

Logan shakes "That won't work" Wolverine nods "Even he isn't that stupid, splittin' us apart could be bad fer us both. Alive with nobody home"

"He's right, Jean" Logan says not looking at them "He needs _me_ as much as I need _him _and I'm sorry... fer everything."

**Logan pushes them out of his mind and Wolverine submissively doesn't attack them as they go back to see Magneto.**

"Guess who we just ran into" Jean says to the others as Victor only facepalms and grumbles.

"Jean?" Hank asks "Who'd you run into that's soo important?"

"Wolverine" Sabretooth says as everyone gasps "Red tried to free the runt from his animal side from up here" he points at his head "It didn't end well. I've got a piece o' my mind for Magneto." Sabretooth walks away.

Scott walks out and almost bumps into the irritable feral "What's his problem?" he asks "He seems more ticked off than usual and was that a tear I saw on his face?"

Jean nods as she runs over and cries on Scott's shoulder "It's Logan, he's alive and being held prisoner in his own mind by Wolverine!" Everyone looks shocked.

Sabretooth steps into Magneto's room and holds him in the air by his neck "Now, yer gonna answer me and DO NOT lie to me or you'll regret it dearly, what did you do with the runt's memories?!" He squeezed tighter before dropping him back on the bed as the Brotherhood came in, holding him back barely as Magneto caught his breath "It had to be done, those memories were too painful for him to handle at the time...too powerful for even me at the time."

Sabretooth's fingernails turn to claws as he continued "So we took them and Xavier made them into a physical crystal form, splitting them between himself, me, Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four and Iron Man." Sabretooth narrowed his eyes "None of which are a match fer Wolverine."

Avalanche steps in "My question is, if he knew Xavier had a part of his memory, why didn't he take it before leaving the Xavier Institute to come here?"

"That's because he _doesn't_ know, Avalanche" Xavier said "his memory of the event is also in one of the crystals, specifically which one I'm not sure."

**Meanwhile, Wolverine was busy. Since he knew that his memories were taken but not why and he couldn't just waltz in and take it from Magneto with all the X-Men and Brotherhood covering his hide, he knew he had to track down the person who stole Magneto's piece. A person he loathes deeper than that person even knows, his own son, Daken Akihiro and he wasn't hard to find. Wolverine's been dying to cut him a new spleen for quite a long time but he's proven to be a stubborn one as Wolverine smiles as he boards a Las Vegas bound plane and formulated his plan.**

"_Looks like somebody's been celebratin', eh, Logan?" _Wolverine thought but got no response from Logan, which bothered him a little _"Yer a bit quiet, Logan, even fer you." _Still no response so Wolverine ignored it for now as he made his way to Vegas, the one place he thought Daken would go to gloat about robbing Magneto and not getting killed since, unlike Logan who has at least a little affection for his son, Wolverine has none, having given up on trying to change him a long time ago, and the good thing was that he couldn't act like it because Logan couldn't force him to anymore.

"Vegas, here I come" Wolverine chuckled to himself as he boarded the plane, but as he got past the metal detector it went crazy as he glared at the security, popped his claws and growled at the person behind the counter "Don't do that, bub. I'm just on vacation and I'll kill any o' you who tries to ruin it."

**Logan gets on the plane and retracts his claws, winking to the same female security officer he'd just threatened. In Vegas, however, Daken was living it up with many people, half of them he didn't know, but all mutants as he had a party for the second time this week alone to celebrate his prize that he didn't even know yet was Logan's memory that his father's animal side was currently on his way to get with a fury only Wolverine could bring.**

"Hey, mister Daken" a burly bodyguard catches the attention of the heavy drinking mutant "So, you lookin' to hook up too, cutie? I'm not picky." The bodyguard raised an eyebrow "Uh, no sir. I'm straight and not interested." Daken shot him a look but kept dancing "So am I most of the time, but that's never stopped me. I have an announcement!" He raised a hand as the music lowered "All drinks are free!"

"Uh, s-sir, that's gonna b-be 500 dollars" The human bartender shook behind the safety of his counter as a large mutant man, eyes like fire smiled at him sadistically gesturing for him come closer, which he did and was pulled the rest of the way as the man asked "Didn't you hear Daken? He said all drinks are free, so get ta' mixin' 'em!" he threw the man back with a growl as his body partially became like electricity and he shot bolts at some bottles and the man's feet "Do it, human or you'll find out just how much current your body can handle before blowing up!"

The bartender obliged out of fear alone as the man nods "Good, you're not as stupid as I thought, human" The bartender smiled "So does that mean I can join your party?" The man shot lightning at another bottle on the shelf with a grin "Not unless you're a mutant, besides you're already part of it, as long as you do as you're told, kid" The music pumped loudly.

**Now...**

**Wolverine gets off the plane in Las Vegas with every intention of flipping the deuce to any security who tries to bother him at the metal detector because of his Adamantium skeleton as he goes through checking and leaves with his bag to find a bike waiting outside, he liked it so he 'relieved' the owner of the 1987 Harley-Davidson and sets out to search for Daken.**

"_Logan?" _Wolverine grunted mentally as he still heard nothing _"stop with the silent treatment bullshit, it isn't like you." _That got a response from Logan as his eyes widen _"That's rich coming from you, an animal trying to be the human." _Wolverine's eyes widen in rage as he sat in a meditative position.

_**Within Logan's Mind...**_

**Wolverine appears with their mind and walks up to the cage, glaring down at Logan who glared right back in silence. Wolverine enters the cage and chokes Logan.**

_Say...that...again? _Wolverine threatened choking Logan who glares at him and spit blood in his face _"You heard me; I don't want to hurt anyone innocent just for some stupid memories!"_

Wolverine drops him and turns away _"Too bad, you've got no choice cuz you're not doin' it."_

**Wolverine rides to Vegas, where a noisy bar catches his eye as he enters, feeling in the mood for some beers he enters only to see Daken inside and utter chaos. Everyone stops and looks as Wolverine walks up to the bar as he is completely oblivious to them.**

"A beer, bub" Wolverine tells the young man as he sits beside the crazy mutant who was threatening and taunting the kid as he nods and brings the requested beer, noticing the small X on his jacket "Here you go, sir. Sorry to ask but aren't you gonna do something about these thugs?"

Wolverine stops for a moment as he continued "If they continue like this, I'll lose my job or worse." Wolverine growls "And why should I give two shits about that?"

"No job means no beer for you" the kid said as Wolverine drinks the entire beer and the man beside him shoots lightning at him and missed "Hey, thugs have feelings too!"

Wolverine scowled looking at him "Ya mind not doin' that, bub?" the man smirks and does it again "deal with it or there's the door, old man."

Wolverine looks at the door then narrows his eyes at the man "Fine then, I tried askin' nicely but some people just don't understand English apparently" Wolverine stands over the sitting taller man before popping his claws through his spine killing him and catching the attention of every other mutant except Daken as he glares at them and notices the crystal in Daken's possession.

"Out with ya" he growls as he easily throws the larger man's dead body out of the bar "Who else wants a piece o' The Wolverine?!"

Daken looks at him and notices something different about his entire personality today "What are you doing here, father?"

"You stole something of mine from Magneto, bub and I've come to get it back" He snarls as Daken replies "So?"

"I did steal something from Magneto, but what does that have to do with you...,father?" Daken smirks still throwing the crystal up as Wolverine's eyes follow it.

"That trinket" Wolverine tilts his head before it hits him and he finishes the thought _**"Is part of my memories?!"**_

Wolverine's eyes widen as he pops his claws "Hand it over or I'll be forced to get real nasty with ya." Daken smirks "Not happening, Logan."

Wolverine rubs his temple "Don't fuckin' call me 'Logan', dumbass!" Daken is skeptical so he tries to outsmart his father to get past him, only to get clotheslined as he muttered "Ow."

Wolverine looks down at him "This is more Logan's fault than yours but I really do hate you, Akihiro." He snatches the crystal as the other mutants are astounded "Anyone else want some?!" He glared at the others, including the bartender who fainted immediately as Wolverine smirks "Didn't think so." He takes to six packs of beer for the road and leaves.

**As for the X-Men, they'd left Sabretooth back at the Mansion in case Wolverine came by there as they made their way to Vegas and gets there just before he leaves.**

"You again?" Wolverine growls as Jean runs up to him "Logan, stop this!"

"How many times do I have to explain this?!" Wolverine snarls jumping at Jean "I. AM. NOT. LOGAN!" but Beast tackles him mid-air as he grins "Greetings, Wolverine"

"Hello again, Hank" Wolverine grins "Wanna fight me seriously now?" Beast glares at him and doesn't speak as he looks at Jean "Jean, take me in, I want to talk to Logan"

Jean nods as Wolverine snarls "What makes you think I'll let that happen?!" Hank glares at him "Shut up, pet! You have no further say in this!"

Wolverine howls "Pet?! Wolverine ain't nobody's pet!" He struggles but Peter joins in and helps him stay down.

**Jean then transports the entire team into Logan's mind and they are astounded to not find Logan immediately but it looks the same with blood stained walls and bones, some non-human littered everywhere.**

"Everyone, stay close and follow me" Jean takes off as the X-Men aren't far behind, following directions given by Sabretooth as Hank groans "After this I'm taking him to serious therapy lessons and never coming into his head again" All except Jean nod in agreement.

"_Jean!" _Logan's voice calls out as she leads them to him but Cyclops stops them before entering the room "Hold on a sec." He points at either Wolverine's or Logan's shoe as the figure his near the doorway ready to attack whoever entered "Kurt teleport me and Peter in first" he says as Nightcrawler nods "I try, but no promises since I've never tried this before."

**The three teleport into the room to find Wolverine waiting for a fight and Logan still encaged.**

"Jean!" Logan calls out only to see Hank first "Hank? Get me out of this!"

Hank nods and attempts to break the cage apart with help from Jean as the others protect them from Wolverine who just laughs at them "I told ya, Jean. If you separate us, we'll both die!" He stares at her "Are you willing to do that?"

Jean looks at Logan who nods as she says "Yes, I am. Brace yourselves, everyone!"

**Everyone is transported out of Logan's/Wolverine's mind as she rips Wolverine from Logan's very being as he screamed. In the end, there were two Logan's (though the other is Wolverine) and they're dressed the same, so there's no telling them apart other than their personalities.**

The two wake up as Logan calls out to Jean as she stands between both, unsure which is which as they have the same thoughts and everything "Heheheh" Wolverine laughs "Nice acting, huh?" He then hops to his feet "I _wanted_ us apart from the beginning, I didn't need you holding me back anymore." He pointed at Logan.

Wolverine was about to attack as he stepped closer to his teammates, but stopped "I'll give you a second and FINAL warning, telepath. Quit pursuing me, got it?!" He then made a run for it as Logan snarled "Stop him!"

**A/N - Wolverine was too fast for the X-Men and escaped, so they decide to return to Westchester, where Sabretooth and Xavier waited, who will Wolverine go after next now that he and Logan are separate beings? Find out what they're up to next chapter.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


End file.
